


A Muse for All Days

by Rhyana



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyana/pseuds/Rhyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna inspires some sappy musings. Short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Muse for All Days

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is sappy, sugary, and quite possibly dangerous for your teeth. Inspired by Byron's "She walks in beauty." The poem is probably longer than the story.

He likes it best when she walks in a room; head held high, hips twisting just right. She's grace born anew.

He also likes it when she's leaning over his desk, a curious little kitten in a lion's den. A casual observer can't tell, but she's got her claws out. He doesn't mind that so much.

He loves watching her under the moonlight. She's a beacon he needs to find his way home. This is truest on his dark nights.

He falls in love all over again in the middle of the night, watching her sleep, watching her deep even breaths. He'll twirl her ash blonde hair around a finger, asking himself the same question again. How did he get so lucky?

Just as the sun breaks through the glass, she stirs. She knows it has been another restless night, and she touches the planes of his cheek and smiles softly. She curls into him and murmurs just five more minutes. His heart is captured once again.


End file.
